The Tournament of Freedom
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: The Z Fighters were summoned to s a special place by their new enemy. Why are they there?, well their there to fight for Gohan's freedom, will they save Gohan's freedom or will they lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**The Z Fighters were summoned to a special place by their new enemy. Why are they there, well their there to fight for Gohan's freedom. Will they save Gohan's freedom or will they lose him forever?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Where are we?

Goku slowly opened his eyes and was trying to figure out where in the world he was at as he slowly stands up. The last thing he remembered was he was with friends and family before he black out.

Then the first thing he noticed was his 11 year old Gohan who was laying on his side

"Gohan." he shouted as he ran up to his only son (that he knows of) and gently picks him up and gently shakes him to wake up.

"Gohan hey wake up." Goku says as he watches his son slowly open his eyes

"daddy, I don't feed to good." Gohan says while his eyes were halfway closed

Goku placed his hand over his son's forehead and felt hotness as he removed his hand.

"well you have a high fever, son." Goku says as he helps Gohan get onto his feet, Gohan kept struggling a couple of times to stand up until Goku suggested that he carries Gohan on his back.

"where are we, daddy?" Gohan says as he climbs on his dad's back

"I don't really know but we have to find the others first and fast." Goku says as they begin to walk

"dad, look its mom." Gohan says as he points to the left with a shaking hand

"ChiChi." Goku shouts out really loud which made Gohan groan softly since his head was hurting from his high fever as his father runs to his mother.

Goku placed Gohan gently back on the ground next to the wall near Chi Chi as he gently shakes his wife

"Chi Chi, hey wake up sweetie." Goku says as he watches his wife slowly opening her eyes

"Go...ku?" Chichi says as he helps her stand up

"where's Gohan at?" ChiChi says

Before Goku could answer her, she hears "over here mom."

Chi Chi looks to her left and sees Gohan sitting down leaning against a wall a few feet from them

Both husband and wife walked over to their son and Goku picked him back up

"what's the matter, sweetie?" ChiChi says as she places her hand into Gohan's long messy hair. "you need a haircut one day." she says

"he has a high fever and he can barely can stand." Goku answers for Gohan since he can barely keep his eyes opened

"my poor baby." Chichi says

They stayed like this for awhile until a voice is heard in the distance

"you heard that, right?" Goku says

"it sounded like Krillin to me." Chichi says

"Krillin, is that you?" Goku screams

"dad, my head is killing me still." Gohan moans out

"oops sorry son." Goku says

"look just place me back down on the ground." Gohan says which Goku did and Gohan went to sleep at his parent's feet

"Goku, is that you." the voice says

"it is Krillin, Goku." Chichi says

"Krillin, is everyone with you." Goku says

"shut the hell up Kakarot." an another voice shouts out back at Goku

"yep that's Vegeta." Goku says

"can we duck tape his mouth shut, dad." they heard Gohan say

"one day we can, son." Goku says with a smile as several figures emerge from the shadows in front of them

"hey guys whats up." Goku says

"nothing really, trying to figure out where we are at." Krillin says

"us too." Chichi says

"by the way, why is Gohan laying on the ground." Krillin says

"he has a high fever and he is struggling to stand." Goku says as he sits Gohan up which made him a little pissed off

"hey I was sleeping here." Gohan snapped out at Goku which Goku ignored

"oh just shut the hell up brat." Gohan heard Vegeta say to him

"duck tape, I want to duck tape his mouth shut." Gohan says

Everyone looks at Gohan with weird looks on their faces

"excuse me." they heard a voice behind them to reveal a young man with black long hair wearing a dark red gi outfit with a light red cape to match with also light red shoes and a gold crown on his head with a light blue scepter in his left hand

"who are you?, why are we here?" Goku demands all of a sudden

"my name is King Hanji and your on my home planet Jurai." Hanji says as he walks up to them

"why are we here?" Krillin says

"well to fight for someone's freedom." Hanji only says

"who's freedom?, not mine, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta says

"oh please, the Saiyan race was the weakest race in the galaxy." Hanji says

"no the human race is the weakest." Vegeta says

"Duck Tape."

"anyway, who's freedom do we have to fight for to free them." Goku says

Hanji smiled again as he snapped his fingers together and a figure appeared next to him revealing it was Gohan as everyone gasps

"you have to fight for his freedom." Hanji says as he turns Gohan into stone

"you monster." Krillin says "he's just a kid."

"do we have a deal or not." Hanji says as he places his hand on the Gohan statue

"what if we lose." Chichi says

"then sweet Gohan here becomes my loyal servant and my new lover for all eternity and you all die." Hanji says as he touches the statue on the face

"we will not lose." Krillin says

"we'll see about that, it's ten against my strongest and toughest warriors for the freedom of this kid." Hanji says as he reveals his warriors to the Z fighters

Will they save Gohan? Find out in the next chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The First Match

well its been a month since I updated this story so here is chapter two but its a short match

"so who is the first to fight?" Hanji says as he sits down in his throne with the Gohan statue next to him

Before anyone else could answer, someone steps up and says "i'll go first"

"but Chi chi, you retired from fighting when we got married and Gohan was born." Goku says as he walks up to her

"I'am but i'm only doing this only for our son's sake." Chi chi says as she walks into the middle of the ring

Hanji just smiles as he snaps his fingers and a figure walks up to Chi chi and it reveals a pale woman in a short ninja dress outfit all in black with her long hair in a braid over her left shoulder up to her knees while wearing fingerless black gloves and black heels. She also had a smile on her face

"I like that outfit, girly." a voice is heard

"oh shut up Rhoshi, you pervert old man." Chi chi says as she turns her head to his direction which was a huge mistake because her opponent attack her while hitting her in the face full hard force

Chi chi falls to her feet as everyone goes "Chi chi"

Chi chi opens one eye to see her opponent who was smiling down at her

Her opponent then walked up to her, she bent down to Chi chi's level and she softly whispers in Chi chi's left ear saying "are you giving up so easily, your so weak, awww so sad for your son's freedom, my master will enjoy him every night." she finished saying as she gets back up and turn her back on Chi chi and is about to walk a way until she found herself on her knees

Her opponent looked up and saw Chi chi cracking her knuckles as she says "rule number 1, never turn your back on your opponent."

Her opponent then started laughing as she slowly gets up which made Chi chi confuse

She then looks up to King Hanji who is sitting in his throne with the Gohan statue next to him

Hanji just nods at her and she disappears real quickly

Chi chi was moving her eyes around while looking for her opponent

"where are you?, stop hiding and fight me." Chi chi shouted

"then she hears "as you wish." and she was hit in the middle of the face and was force off her feet as she lands on the ground on her back

Before Chi chi could get up, her opponent reappears and places her right foot on Chi chi's stomach and presses hard on Chi chi's stomach

Chi chi grips her opponent's right foot with both of her hands and she tries to prey the foot off her stomach

For several minutes had passed of Chi chi trying to remove the foot off her stomach, Chi chi was losing her strength

"you can do it, Chi chi." she hears her husband say in the sidelines

"tell that to yourself sweetie." her opponent says "she is losing her strength really fast."

Within seconds, Chi chi passed out and her opponent removed her foot from Chi chi's stomach as she grabs Chi chi's left foot and drags her across the room right in front of Hanji

"oh and before you die, you will lose your memories and become my slaves and then die as my slaves." Hanji says while he licks the Gohan statue on the face. He gets up from his throne, walks up to Chi chi's body and he places his right hand above her head as a green glow appears from his hand as he phases his hand into her head

"Chi chi, no." Goku says as he tries to move but Krillin had a strong grip on him

Hanji removes his hand from inside Chi chi's head

Chi chi reopens her eyes as she sits up and looks up to see Hanji who extends his arm to help her up

"welcome my dear your name is Erika and my long lost sister." Hanji says as he hugs Chi chi who slowly returns the hug as Hanji gives a evil smile as his plan comes almost complete

Hanji really like licking the Gohan statue, doesn't he?


End file.
